My Request
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: With the fight against Lex Luthor finally came to an end which at a horrible price much to Superman's horror once he finds the Dark Knight nearly buried under some rubble. Upon reaching his beloved who is lost in some memories comes to with a simple request a single kiss before the next adventure that is waiting for him.


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22. As much tried to make this sweeter just the idea and image of the picture I seen while listening to a certain song changed this from sweet to sad.**

 **Disclaimer: Superman/Batman & Justice League along with their characters belong to DC. Just own the plot and there is no money made off this.**

Warnings: Established Relationship, AU, ooc, Major and minor Character Deaths, background blood and violence, Some Smut, Slash

My Request

Summary: With the fight against Lex Luthor finally came to an end which at a horrible price much to Superman's horror once he finds the Dark Knight nearly buried under some rubble. Upon reaching his beloved who is lost in some memories comes to with a simple request a single kiss before the next adventure that is waiting for him.

* * *

Feeling the anger at his greatest nemesis bubbled in his veins, Superman frowned. 'Where did you gain this power?' The man of steel mused as his dark eyes takes in the destruction of the city he and most of the Justice League promised to protect now in ruins. Blood of innocent lives spilled with those followed Luthor.

Disgust raised up catching sight of the Joker nearly decapitated. He knows Bruce will be saddened by his death. At first it bothered him how the Dark Knight of Gotham seemed to have almost a soft spot for the crazy villain but then he can't go against that. He once was friends with Luthor before he went mad for power.

He lowered himself to the dead man closed his eyes to give a since of kindness before lifting a hand to the communicator in his ear.

"Batman do you copy." He said waiting for a response only to receive nothing.

"Bruce," Superman called catching a crackled sound in his ear piece.

 _"What,"_ the graveled voice growled in earpiece sent his heart racing at the sound of pain within the tone.

"Where are you located at Bat?" The Kryptonian asked feeling the nervousness and sudden urgency hummed through him as if there is something happened to the other stoic man.

 _"Near the damn fucking bank where that lunatic tossed me at with several explosions happened, ass wipe,"_ Batman coughed out, gone back to the old habit of insulted the other hero much like near the beginning of their friendship and relationship.

"I'll be right there," Superman informed taken flight once more headed in the said direction not catching the soft comment from his life partner.

" _If made it here in time…."_

* * *

Turned off the communicator, Batman sighed head fall backed on the ground coughing more as the heavy cement crushed his body more. Blood leaked at the corner of his lips. Using his freed hand not underneath the rubble, he lift his mask off revealed tired dark blue eyes as acceptance of the man's fate was to be. He closed his eyes not caring that a few tears leaked under closed lids as his favorite memory played in his mind.

 _A tiny grin graced his lips as Clark kissed his neck murmured complete nonsense to the man. Tan fingers runs through short ebony locks tinged at the sides with grey. He tugged the taller man up to kiss him again not in the mood for his little games._

 _Licking the bottom lip, Bruce smirked as Clark groaned pressing down on him keeping the shorter raven man pinned on the bed. He pulled away for a second much to Clark's disappointment only to have a sly smile take over the tiny grin on his lips. Bruce wriggling down ward nipped at the strong jaw as his finger trailed down the tone stomach feeling the muscles tightened under his touch._

 _Clark bucked forward as his hands tighten on the sheets under his lover. "Damn it Bruce."_

"Hn? I thought you would let me top," He purred huskily as the stoic tone in his voice disappeared for a sensual one that driven the Kryptonian nuts hearing it from him.

 _"Bruce," Clark growled out into a deep throated moan as the man wriggled almost off the bed before latched on his aching erection. "Fuck! Bruce…I love you, damn sneaky bastard!"_

Bruce licked the slit as he hummed eyes getting darken wanting to have his lover come first. It's only far since this is their wedding night and usually it's Clark taking care of his needs first. His hands tugged on the tighten balls as he talked around the organ in his mouth. "Love you too, Clark Kent."

 _Clark come with a loud roar which Bruce took greedily before pulling away to be tugged up against Clark who gave him a pleased look. He murmured, "Love you more, Bruce Wayne-Kent."_

"Bruce"

'Hn who is calling for me?' the man mused as a pain filled voice continued to call out for him.

"Bruce can you hear me?!" The voice shouted once again.

With little strength he has left, Bruce opened his eyes finding a pair of frightened blue a few shades lighter than his own. He choked out with bit of blood, "Clark."

"Thank god," Clark gasped grabbing pieces of rubble and cement off the injured man, his heart hammered in his chest only to have what hope formed dashed out seeing his lover is more injured than expected. "I got to get you to base to have the med-"

"Not worth it…" Bruce replied softly giving a tired grin.

"Yes it is," Clark answered roughly holding the injured hero gently in his arms pressing his face against the dusted black hair with bits of blood coated in it

His body trembled as tears fell. The image of Bruce under the rubble not moving or anything scared the shit out of him.

"Clark…I have a request." The tired voice as the breathing and pulse rate under his hand slowed.

"Yes…"

"My request a kiss."

Clark nodded. He lifted the man's chin up pressed a soft and loving kiss filled with all his love and sorrow. He is returned and the hand that touched his cheek stroked a few times before it stilled and falls just as the last breath escaped from the dark knight. He is on to a new adventure which will be lead alone until his beloved joined him.

Clark pulled away tears fell faster. He tightens his grip on the body before standing up and shot up in the sky just as it began to rain. With the harsh winds and thunder as background noise, the man of steel lets out a heartbroken yell that broken the hearts of those who heard it Knowing he must have lost the precious thing in the world to him, his beloved husband and partner Bruce Wayne-Kent whom known to the world as the Dark Knight or mostly as Batman.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.** _  
_


End file.
